Just A Get Well Kiss
by Brianna Darknight
Summary: Ran gets sick. Whatever will Conan do? A get well kiss of course. Mild fluffiness, OOC-ness galore. RanConanShinichi. R&R please.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Detective Conan (Case Closed)

****

Author's Note: Beware, it's probably out of character since I've only watched a few horribly subbed episodes on Adult Swim. Please Read the second note at the end of the story.

****

Rating: PG

The alarm had gone off at exactly 6:35AM as usual. He groggily got out of bed and automatically reached for his glasses on the side table. He smiled to himself and shook his head. He had been impersonating little Conan for too long. He was now used to wearing the glasses devotedly as to not get caught in his lie. He quickly dressed on his usual light blue shorts, white button down shirt, dark blue blazer, and red bow tie before neatly making his bed, and walking to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and hair, he moved into the kitchen. Before he entered, however, he stopped, a quizzical look on his face. He checked his wrist watch, 6:55AM, the exact time when he finished his morning routine everyday.

Why then were no fragrant smells and noises coming from the kitchen? No Ran yelling out for him to hurry so that he could eat a healthy breakfast before school. No bothersome Kogorou yelling for food. Nothing…

Quietly he tiptoed to Kogorou's room, opening the door very slowly. He frowned deeply, Kogorou was not in bed. He checked his watch 7:02AM. It was still too early for him to have left. It was then he remembered he had been called to Osaka the night before, by Inspector Megure. He must have left very early and had not noticed. But then, surely Ran had awoken to see him off, right?

He practically ran to Ran's room, yet was very careful to knock on the door softly before entering. He didn't want to walking in and find her half dressed. He flushed and smiled deviously. Not that there was anything he hadn't seen before. As little Conan he had truly been able to learn more about the female anatomy than as Shinichi the high school detective. He cleared his throat and knocked again.

"Ran-neechan, are you awake?" There was no response from the room, so he ventured and turned the door knob. As he came in he frowned even more deeply. He was surprised to find Ran, still in bed asleep. Her alarm was sounding in a low repetitive beep and it flashed 7:06AM in bright red letters.

"Ran-neechan?" He asked softly again to no avail.

He walked closer to the bed, scared, what ifs began flooding his brain. "Ran?" He shook her slightly. She stirred and moaned softly. His palm flew to her forehead. It felt alarmingly hot. "Ran!" He shook her once more. Her eyelids opened slowly. A half moan escaped her lips as she felt the sun light in her face. Slowly she turned her head and looked at him.

"Oh, Conan-kun…did I oversleep?" She asked in a rough low voice. "What time is it?" She lifted herself in her elbows and looked at the alarm clock that had by now stopped beeping.

"Ran… don't…" He spoke softly.

She sighed and fell on bed again. "My head hurts Conan…" She said softly.

"It seems you have a high fever." He said touching her forehead again. "I think you should stay in bed today." He spoke in the same soft tone.

"I can't, I have a couple of practice tests today…" She said but made no effort to move. "Plus you must be hungry…" She said softly looking at him worriedly. His expression softened and he unconsciously began caressing her hair, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Don't worry about me…" He said softly. "I think you should worry more about yourself and stay in bed today."

"But the…"

"No buts. You can take the practice tests tomorrow. Now let me make you something to eat and bring you some medicine. She only smiled at him. It seemed she was falling asleep once more.

Silently, he walked out of the room. Now it was his turn to take care of Ran chan and he wanted to do a good job. He walked into the kitchen and began taking out pans and utensils. It was a slow job, preparing the chicken soup, but after forty-five minutes a couple of phone calls to school, and two check-up on the sleeping Ran, the soup was ready. He feared he had not used enough water and a too much salt, but he couldn't help being inept when it came to fine cooking. He had to make sure he remembered to ask his mother how to cook a proper bowl of chicken soup, once his normal body was restored. He poured a few spoonfuls of soup on to a bowl, filled a glass with freshly squeezed orange juice, and placed them on a tray to carry them. Slowly, he walked to Ran's room as to not spill. He left the tray on the floor of a few seconds to be able to open the door. Ran was still sleeping as he came into the room.   
"Ran-neechan…" He called out softly.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she turned to face Conan. She gave him a warm smile as he came move in with the tray. "You made that for me?" She asked softly in the same hoarse voice as before. Gently, she sat on the bed, it was obvious her whole body was aching. He placed the tray on her lap and she began eating slowly.

"Why did you get sick, Ran?" She had looked normal last night. She took as sip of the orange juice before she spoke.

"I think I caught the virus at school, there was a bug going around. And it didn't help that I awoke at three in the morning to see dad off. He forgot a folder and I came out without a sweater."

"Oh, that reminds me, let me bring you your medicine…" He ran out of the room into the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He grabbed a couple of pills and brought a glass of water from the kitchen. When he came back in the room she had already left the half empty bowl of soup to the side.

"Was the soup okay?" He asked softly handing her the pills and the glass of water.

"It was really good Conan-kun, thank you." She said softly and took the first pill. "But I'm not really hungry and I can't feel flavors right now. Probably because of the fever." She took another pill. "Thank you." She said again handing him the glass.

"I think you should go to sleep." He advised. She only nodded and lied down covering herself. He took the plate and glasses to the kitchen and washed them quickly before checking up on her once more.

He walked silently into the room and sat on her bed. She as sleeping soundly once more. He checked her forehead again to find the fever was subsiding. He was glad. His hand slid to her cheek and began caressing her slightly flushed cheek. It was his turn to look after her as she had done sometimes in the past when they were little. A sigh escaped her lips followed by a half whisper. "Shinichi…" Had he not been so close to her he would have missed it. He smiled once more and leaned in.

"Ran…" He whispered softly and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Get well soon."

****

2nd Author's Note: Well, another one-shot. Don't shoot me, I know it must be horribly out of character but give me a break I've only watched a total of 32 episodes so far. That is, horribly butchered episodes by Funimation, so I can't help it. I'm not sure if Shinichi can cook or not, or if Ran ever did take care of him at least once when they were younger. I'm really going out on a limb right here but I can't help it. Oh well, I really do hope you like them and my fan art should be up in within this week so keep checking my bio for updates. Well, thank you for reading, reviews are welcome.


End file.
